warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Firestar in StarClan show SPOOF
This is a spoof! ---- Firestar: Welcome to Firestar in StarClan show! Also known as FSC Show! Today we are going to have some Twolegs coming in that apparently some Twolegs love. Mosskit: Twolegs are weird. Obama: Shut up! Firestar: You aren't even in this show! (Mosskit wails) Bluestar: It is okay Mosskit… (Stonefur interrupts her) Stonefur: There is a very cruel world out there. Cats kill. (Mosskit wail more) (Firestar clears throat) First one up is Beatrice Potter! Harry Potter: She is my sister! Tris: Shut up. Anyways, I am supposed to be dead but I am not. I am supposed to be with my mother. We were having a tea party and you interrupted us (suddenly wails) Tobias/Four: Dauntless men don't cry. Tris: I am not a man! (Runs away) Firestar: Next up is… Harry Potter! Harry Potter: I am so awesome! I am so awesome! I can make you stupid by saying Stupidfy or something. Look at my awesome wand! (Spottedleaf kicks him off the stage) Firestar: You are back!! Spottedleaf: What do you think? Firestar: I love you! (Sandstorm launches a bomb on Firestar and Spottedleaf) Sandstorm: Yay! They are dead! Dead for the last time! Squirrelflight, you will be the leader of ThunderClan after I launch a bomb on- Katniss Everdeen: I don't like to be waiting in the waiting room. Hello? Sandstorm: Servants! Escort her here! (Dustpelt, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze escort her out) Jayfeather: I hate Sandstorm. I hate you, Katniss Whateverdeen. Katniss: Gimme a bow! (Dovewing gives her a bow) Katniss: Gimme a quiver of arrows! (Dustpelt gives her a quiver of arrows) (Katniss shoots Dustpelt, Dovewing, and Lionblaze. Jayfeather runs away) Katniss: Oh Peeta! I actually hate you! Haymitch: What, sweetheart? Dead Rue: Hello! Katniss: Rue! (Sandstorm clears her throat) Katniss, we have some visitors waiting. Katniss: I am gonna kill myself to be with Rue and Prim. Nightlock, night lock, nightlock… (A Halo explodes and Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and others die.) Percy Jackson: Hello? Tigerstar: Finally… prey! Ferncloud: Go away, Tigerstar. You are supposed to be gone!! Percy Jackson: Does your name tag read Meekstar and Awesomecloud? (Squints) Ferncloud: I am Awesomecloud! (Tigerstar tried to kill Percy Jackson) Annabeth: Annabeth to the rescue! (Stabs Tigerstar and Ferncloud) Annabeth: I rename StarClan to AnnabethStarClan! Hawkfrost: Hi. Blackstar: I fart. Fallen Leaves: Go away. Gale Hawthorne: Where is Katniss? Tobias: Where is Tris? She was doing some tea party with her mother again… Bramblestar: Die! Annabeth: What? (StarClan get's destroyed) (Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are the only survivors) Leafpool: we will restore StarClan! We will fart! I will heal the wounded! Hollyleaf: I will fight the enemy! Jayfeather: And I do… uh… heal the enemy? (Hollyleaf kills him) Hollyleaf: Now I am a murderer! (Wails!) Leafpool: Sorry audience, but this is the end of FSC or LTC you can say. Uh… bye! Bramblestar: I shall kill you! Leafpool: So until next time… Toodles! (Leafpool runs away, shrieking.) t h e e n d